Broken Bonds Strong Muscles
by ShakespearesLadyM
Summary: Hermione has a rare condition called Vaginismus. This is her journy with the condition and how she comes to love herself and find romantic love as well. Ron bashing.
1. Chapter 1 (Hermione's POV)

Hermione collapsed on the bench ready to burst into tears. Another appointment with a new healer, another dead end. All she wanted was answers to what is wrong with her. This journey through all the healers of wizard Britain and part of wizard France, all started when three years ago she started her relationship with Ron Weasley. Well that is to say she started the sexual part of her relationship with Ron Weasley.

At the end of the war she and Ron had dated for two years before she final got tired of Ron's backhand remarks and pressuring and she decided to try having sex with him. She had loved him, but had wanted to wait longer, until their relationship was more stable, until the wounds (both physical and mental) from the war had gotten a chance to heal complete, and other reasons that she cannot call to mind right now. Not that any of that mattered now, a long sigh left her lips as she leaned her head back against the wall behind her. She remembered that first night they had been planning to have sex for the first time. She had taken Ron out to a nice dinner at his favorite restaurant and had set up an amazing romantic scene at home with candles (under a stasis charm so they would not burn her apartment down of course), flower petals, red silk sheets, the works.

Everything had been going great and Ron looked so happy when she took him back to her flat and explained that she was ready. Things had still been going well as they started to get into things, with passionate kissing and hands wondering, she didn't even feel self-conscious about her scars when the clothes came off due to her excellent glamor charms. But when things had eventually gotten to penis into vagina intercourse, well needless to say it had ended poorly. At this thought Hermione ran her hands through her hair as she scoffed under her breath. Didn't go well, hah, that was the biggest understatement in the post-war era!

Ron, who it was important to note had not gotten her to climax with his foreplay, went to trust into her, with no fingering to stretch her, and it felt as though he had hit a wall in her vagina. Hermione shuddered as she remembered the pain and the persistence from Ron when she told him to stop and get off because something was wrong. Ron saying that "Of course your tight and it's painful, you are a virgin" and "There is no wall your just to nervous, best thing to do is to keep going" Well she just shoved him off of her with her wandless nonverbal magic and then threw on some clothes and threw him out.

"Granger?" A deep rumbling male voice drew Hermione out of her thoughts with a start and she looked over toward the front of the clinic to see Thorfinn Rowle standing by the door at the end of the hallway. Hermione stood up groaning in her head, this clinic was a semi sketchy clinic know to treat old death eaters and other criminals.

A good majority death eaters that were in good health and still had their mental facilities about them were released into the wizard world on parole, due to the lack of population in the wizarding world after the Great War. Each parole was different to fit the wizard or witch and their crimes. From what Hermione could remember Rowle got off rather easily as his crimes were some of the lesser crimes committed by the Dark Side. His magic was limited to basic household charms and defensive spells that could not harm and then a tracer was put on his wand.

"Rowle" Hermione walked toward him, as he was standing by the only door leading out of the clinic, and gave him a polite nod. She hoped that would be the end of their interaction as most of the old Death Eaters still hated to be around her but would force themselves to be polite due to her war hero status, but of course life would just not let her catch a break.

Rowle moved to block Hermione's path out the door. "Well, well, well what is the Gryffindor Golden Princess doing in a seedy place like this?"

Hermione let out another sigh as she looked up and looked him in the eye, "I do not see how that is any of your business Rowle. You do not see me asking what has you here, so you should respect my privacy just as I am going to respect yours."

After she was done talking she ducked under Rowles arm and started to open the door only to be stopped when Rowle grabbed her arms in a firm, yet surprisingly gentle, grip and spun her around and caged her in against the wall of the clinic hallway. "Well Golden Princess-" At that Hermione rolled her eyes and huffed "I will go ahead and tell you why I am here, it is to make sure that all the excess magic of my magical core is safely pulled out of my body and that my magical core is still healthy as it is not good for my magic to be restricted the way it is now. Your turn know-it-all."

Hermione had looked down in consideration at Rowle's words about his magical core, she would need to have a word with Kingsley about the constrictions the ministry was placing on the witches and wizards. What good was it to let them out of Azkaban if they were going to be sick from the magical core restriction. But when Rowle turned the conversation back to her presence in the clinic her head jolted back up and she started to wiggle in his grip. "It is still not your business as to why I am here Rowle!"

He let out a wicked grin as he got even closer to her and leaned his head down to speak in a lower voice, "Wonder if the little Gryffindor prude was coming to see about getting a lust potion so she could get it on for the greater good of the wizard world." At his words Hermione froze and looked at him with her mouth hanging open and red rising up her neck onto her cheeks, and Rowle kept going. "That's what all the papers call you right? The Gryffindor Golden Princess is a prude with her legs closed tighter than the doors of Azkaban." At that Rowle let out a little bark of a laugh at his own joke. "Been single for the last three years since you couldn't handle sex with your boyfriend and tossed him out, if that does not say prude then I don't know what does."

Hermione's eyes started to fill with tears and her face got even redder in shame and embarrassment. She windlessly and non-verbal flung Rowle off her and pinned him to the opposite wall. She stood tall even with tears falling from her eyes "Don't speak of things you know nothing about Thorfinn Rowle, you dead-beat death eater scum!" Then Hermione fled out the door of the clinic into the street where she apparated from back to her nice safe flat, to cry herself to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2 (Thorfinn's POV)

As soon as the girl apparated away the magic holding Thorfinn Rowle to the wall disappeared and he fell to the floor in a crumbled heap. With a huff, Thorfinn pushed himself to standing, staring contemplatively at the door the Gryffindor girl had just run out. He wondered after the supposed prude girl for a bit. He did not believe for a second she was actual a prude, she had too much fire for that to be true.

With another sigh he stalked into the room the girl just came out of to get his core looked at, barking "Gibbon!" A thin, wiry man sauntered out of a side room smirking at Thorfinn.

Gibbon himself had been a death eater, but the ministry had no evidence against him and he had not received a dark mark, so he was a completely free man. He had no dark mark because the Dark Lord wanted to keep a few followers hidden. The Dark Lord had decided that Gibbon was not cut out for the field and since he was a trained healer when he joined the dark forces he was made the dark forces official healer.

"Rowle, here for monthly check-up on your core I see." Crackled Gibbon. Thorfinn just huffed at him in irritation. "Yes, yes please keep wasting my time with obvious information." He stomped over to table and flung himself down with a huff.

Gibbon smirked at him and approached pulling out his wand. "What has your wand in a knot Rowle?" Gibbon started the wand movements to check Thorfinn's core. "Not getting regular skirt due to be a convicted Death Eater?" Thorfinn waved away Gibbon's question and asked, "Did you examine the Granger girl just a bit ago Gibbon?"

At that Gibbon let out a bark of laughter and smirked at Thorfinn "Aw is that what has your wand in a knot? Jealous because you think I got to see what's hiding up the golden girl's skirt?" At that Thorfinn jumped off the table as if he had been shot and exclaimed, "What?!" Gibbon pushed Thorfinn back onto the table and continued with the testing.

"Calm down Rowle, I didn't handle the appointment with the Granger chit. That job fell to my lovely associate, Stephanie Kargov." At that Thorfinn held still and relaxed letting Gibbon finish his test before he said anything else, thinking about what Gibbon had said.

But, before Thorfinn could ask the new questions swimming around in his head Gibbon let out a low whistle. "What have you been up to Rowle, you bad, bad man." "What on earth are you going on about Gibbon?" Seeing Thorfinn's confused expression, Gibbon took pity on him and produced an image of Thorfinn's magical core. "Your core is starting to tear down the barriers put up around it and your magic has somehow grown even stronger since your last visit. I don't even think I am going to have to pull out the extra magic, since it escaped itself. It looks like this is fairly recent too, done anything strange in the recent hours Rowle?"

Thorfinn started to shake his head then he remember the incident with Granger in the hallway and how he had felt stronger and more powerful since seeing her and being close to her. "Yeah actually, I had an interaction with Granger in your hallway. We got close, both got angry, and she threw me off her and against the wall with wandless non-verbal magic, but it didn't hurt." Gibbon smirked at Thorfinn, "Sounds like you found your match Rowle."

A little known fact about the restrictions put on the Death Eaters was that when they found a good mate to start their family the restrictions would start to lessen to a certain degree. This was done by the ministry in hopes of growing new unions to start rebuilding the population again. Because the wizards would generally start to feel better and be happier around the person who their magic thought was a good mate, the Death Eaters would do anything and everything they could to get as close as possible with the person and win them over to getting married. Several pairings had already occurred because of this.

Rowle's eyes flew to Gibbon's face, searching to see a lie in what he just said. When he found none he let out a sigh and said, "I need to speak to your associate Gibbon. Time to find out what's wrong with the Golden Gryffindor Princess." Gibbon smirked at Thorfinn. "What makes you think I am going to break patient/healer confidentiality Rowle?"

Thorfinn just stared down Gibbon until the healer finally threw up his arms and stalked through the side door he first appeared from. Thorfinn took the time to go over everything he knew about the girl. He had seen her a couple of time on the battle field during the Great War, she was very powerful. One time he watched her take out a ring of eight Death Eaters that had surrounded her with a single spell. She had all but disappeared from the media after the war until a couple of years ago, when the Weasley boy went and told the Daily Prophet all about how she was frigid and distant in the bedroom department.

Thorfinn was pulled from his thoughts when Gibbon and the other healer, Kargov, came out through the door. Kargov was tall with jet black, thin, straight hair. She looked like a skeleton with skin stretched across it and pulled so thin it looked almost transparent. She stalked toward Thorfinn with a severe scowl across her face. "Rowle is it? This one here-" at that she jerked her thumb toward Gibbon, "has insisted that I tell you about the stupid chit that I just saw a bit ago."

Kargov stalked over the table in the corner of the room to get a file while muttering, "Although why you would want to know about her is beyond me." Thorfinn tried not to get defensive or angry at the witch for her words. Although, he was wondering why he was offended for a chit he barely knew. He rationalized that it must be because he knew she was his ticket to being whole with his magic again.

Once more his wondering thoughts were interrupted by the severe healer as she starting discussing the Golden Princess. "So she came in saying that she needed help to have sex. Said nothing could penetrate her, not even a finger." At that Kargov let out a bark of laughter, "I of course told her that was impossible and got her to disrobe and get on the table, where I then started to try to insert my wand into her vaginal cannel to try to do an exam." The witch healer then slammed the file closed and threw against the wall with a huff, "My wand was not able to go farther into her vagina than about a half an inch deep. Then she started screaming at me saying I was hurting her which is ridiculous and I started to say as much, when she sat up and shoved me back away from her and the table with her magic."

Thorfinn was understandably shocked at that news as from what he remember of the girl when they were at Hogwarts together she was never very violent and she was almost always respectful of people in authority over her in some way. Kargov started to walk away when Thorfinn called out, "Wait healer, what happened next."

The healer witch spun around and pinned him in place with a dark glare, "I ordered her to get out and never come back. Unless she was ready to apologize for her behavior and trying to play a prank on me. I have no time for foolish witches who are trying to make a fool of me." Then with a swish of her healer robes Kargov was gone back into the depths of the clinic.

Gibbon let out a low laugh and threw a smirk in Thorfinn's direction, "Looks like you have yourself a frigid trouble maker Rowle." Thorfinn shot a glare at his once brother-in-arms, "Oh don't look at me like that Rowle! It is obvious she was looking to get a healer to say that she is incapable of having sex so she could take the healer's words as evidence-" at that word Gibbon did air quotes, "to the press so they would stop calling her the Ice Queen destined to die along with a bunch of cats and books."

Laughing, Gibbon headed into the clinic to get ready for the next patient leaving Thorfinn to show himself out. Once Gibbon was out of sight Thorfinn went over the folder Kargov had tossed to the side and picked it up. Holding it in his left hand and hitting his right palm with the folder, Thorfinn stalked to exit of the clinic with a considering look on his face.

He glanced down at the folder once outside of the clinic and opened it up, smirking down at the moving picture of the curly haired witch in the folder. "I don't think we have the whole story Gibbon," He glanced up at the sky, "But I know that I am going to get to the bottom of it." Then with a crack he was gone.


End file.
